The Last Beast of the Wild
by The Untamed Wind Naruto
Summary: What would happen if Naruto wasn't always protected by the Third Hokage what if something terrible happen to well his wild side will final show up It my First Story no Flames I need beta


The Last Beast of the Wild

Disclaimer

I do not own anything

Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto.

It is rated M for Child assault, torture, language

It was morning in Konohagakure, the shinobi village in service to the Land of Fire, one of the five major elemental nations ruling the continent. Arguably the most powerful of the five Great Hidden Villages, Konoha survived attacks from the four other major villages and multiple smaller ones in three major wars since the Shodai Hokage founded it almost a century ago.

There was a young four-year-old boy with yellow hair that was mostly covered black from the dirt that collects over the months living in the sewers. He was wearing tattered clothes that were ripped apart from the beating the villagers have given him over the few months of getting kick out of the orphanage home, whenever they saw him move in the village after dark and after they distract his anbu guards.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was crying, but he was not crying because of physical wounds the villagers gave him no. He was too strong will to cry because of physical wounds.

No it was the one that didn't show that hurt the most. He was crying because, he just wanted the glare to stop. He just wanted the people to stop calling him demon brat, when they saw him walking in their path or when they thought he wasn't listing.

He just want to be a kid and not a demon but, what really hurt him the most was that most of the kid ran away from him because of what their parent thought of him or they would take them away from him to tell them if they ever see them near that monster they would punish them severely.

"Why! Why are the villagers so mean to me Why!? He ask himself

He always ask himself that question he even ask the third Hokage or his Jiji-sama the same question but he said same thing he always said that he doesn't know. He could always tell when someone lying to him they always had a smile after lying him that was just like his. He also lied ever time Naruto ask if he know who his parent were, but the old man must have a reason for lying to him. He always take care of him. He even sends him his four-favorite guards that actually protect him Dog, Cat, Weasel, and Badger.

They were family to him even if he didn't know there name Cat was like a sister to him will Weasel like a over protective cousin/crush he had on her. She and Dog were his sensei as they taught him how to hide from the villagers will he taught Weasel how to trick people with her emotion she was not good at it but she at least learn how to hide them will. Will Badger the only male in the group he was like a father figure in the group. Dog was the protective mother that he never had.

Naruto did not have time to think about this more when his stomach growled. Naruto was always hungry. The last time he ate was a week maybe a week and half, that was when he ate the mold sandwich that made him sick for three day of him just pucking his guts out.

"I'm going to have to find some food today but today is my birthday" For most kid their birthday is one of their most joyous day but for Naruto it one of the most feared day in his short life. It's when the villagers are at their worst, That when they try to kill him when they saw him on this day it was also the Kyuubi festival where they celebrate the fourth victory of the Kyuubi they love the fourth maybe that why the hated him. It was just a guess that he was just something that they vented on.

"A beating is better than starving to death," he decided and he Naruto head out of the safety of the sewers and headed to the streets in midday.

'Alright I got to be careful where I walk now I got to get back in the sewers in a couple of hours before the festival start' Naruto thought will he search the allay way for any food, he could eat after thirty minute of searching and finding nothing. He wondered into a back ally of a restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen he was looking in there dumpster when there back door open knocking him into the dumpster fully.

"uff" said Naruto as he face plated in the garbage that when he heard a man voice "hey what are you doing looking in my dumpster I swear if you trying to steal my recipe ill oh" as he looked inside the dumpster he saw a boy no older than five with a terrified face.

"S-sorry sir I w-wa-as just loo-okk-ing for som-me fo-ood" as Naruto raise his hands to protect himself. "Hey kid it alright, but why are you looking in my dumpster for" the old man with a sad look on his face already knowing the answer.

"I wa-a-s look-oking for so-ome food I will le-a-ve at o-on-ce sir" as Naruto was trying to leave in hurry but before he finish the thought he was going to be beating by the old man that was coming. The old man got hold of him.

"Now we can't have a young boy going through the garbage for food when I own restaurant now can we," the old man said with a smile on his face but what he did not know was how the kid was going to react.

Naruto broke down crying out of joy "Th-ank yo-u Tha-Thank you" said Naruto while trying to clear his eyes from the tears running down his face.

"When was the last time I cried in front of someone?" Naruto thought.

" What happen to this poor child to make cry like I just save him from an army of shonbi" thought the old man. "Well let's get inside then, by the way my name is Teuchui Ichirku what yours."

"Naruto Uzumaki is my name Teuch-sama" with one of his famous fake smile trying to make himself look cute and innocent which he was he even, added a cute name for the old man.

"So this was the infamous demon child, damn it we act more like demon then this kid" as Techui finish his thought then he shouting at someone. "Hey Ayame get ready we have a customer" "I'm cleaning the stove I be there in a minute," some girl said by the judge of her voice.

"Hey Naruto why don't you seat right here" Teuchui pointing counter next to him "u-um I don't have any money on me Teuch-sama" Naruto said a little fear that his meal was going to disappeared and he was going to look in the garbage again.

Then something Naruto was not expecting was for Teuch-sama laughing, "haa haha haah now why did you think I wouldn't know that you have no money on you, you were just looking in my dumpster for food if you had money you would have just walk through the front door."

The old man laugh so hard he actually falling from laughing so hard. "Dad can you stop laughing at the customers he was just being polite in telling us he has no money. Hello my name is Ayame what yours" Said the girl name Ayame she was about nine years old with cute little smile that just broke Naruto mask for Naruto to show a true smile that he only showed around when jiji of his it was just for a second but the old man caught it but keep it to himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to became Hokage dattebayo," Naruto said putting on his mask with a huge smile on his face. Ayame laugh at the young boy action then showing him sweet smile

"here you go one bowl of miso Ramón" Naruto look at the bowl of Ramón then breaking his stick he gave a thank you and take a bite then he stop as his eyes got wide and drop his chopstick.

Ayame and Teuchui look worried that the Ramón was made right before they started sweat drop when the show the boy pick up bowl and swallowed all the Ramón in less the three second. "What blessing did Kami put upon me to tastes the food of the goddess?"

Naruto said with a bless look on his face then look of sadness when he really that he had no more. Teuchui show this and said "Hey Ayame how about you make some more for the boy since he love your cooking so much" Naruto look at the man as if he was going to transform into Kami herself.

When she did not show up he look at Ayame with the most deadly Jutsu ever made an almost every kid know it by instinct. "Puppy eye jutsu" Naruto whisper even though he didn't know how to channel chakra yet.

"What did you say?" Ayame was saying. To say that she got caught in it was the understatement of the century. Naruto know it she was now putty in his hand and just keep asking for more Ramón. When he was finish with his Ramón, he asks for more this keep on happening until it was at night.

Ayame and Teuchui were laughing at Naruto action after finishing eating fifteen more bowl of Ramón. Firework went off in the background "looking like the Kyuubi Festal finally going full swing now" Teuchui said then looking at the boy to see that the boy was looking for a way out to go somewhere.

Naurto was looking for a way out alright but a way out that won't let the villagers see him he need to find a way into the sewer or out of the village.

"Thanks for everything old man but I need to get home now see you soon." Naruto said as he was running out of the restaurant "Hey wa- damn I want to make sure he was going to be safe but I just hope he going to safe" Teuchui said with his daughter with a look of concern on her face for the young boy.

Naurto was good at stealth, better than most low-level chunin and some of the normal one as well but there some drunken chunin that saw him moving in the shadows. "Hey look at the demon brat lurking around in the shadows. He look like he getting ready to attack the village we should just get rid of it right now before it can attack." said the first chunin "yeah we can do it soon when the Hokage is busy with the meeting." said the second but before they can act a more sober Jonin stop them from acting on it.

"No we need to first get rid of his anbu protector first but they shouldn't be too hard cat and wolf are out on a mission and weasel protecting the Hokage today so all he has is dog." Then the second chunin said, "How are we going to get rid of them then."

"How do you say we start a fox hunt today?" Jonin said with a sadists smile on his face, Naruto couldn't thank dog and weasel enough for their lesson he was less than a block away from the manhole that would lead to the his part of the sewers.

When he heard the mob of drunken villagers calling out for his blood but the noise was coming from the way he was heading and as he was about to turn the other way he heard more coming that way as well. ;Need to escape need to escape there it is; When he saw an ally way on his left that when he run in it just to find some of the villager at the end.

Turning around and filled where he entered from he know he was box in and he know it that there was only now there was only one thing he can do in this situation take the beating and wait for one of his anub guards to come and save him. As soon the villager show him in there sight the started throwing rock at him and calling him demon brat, demon, and monster and all Naruto could do was go into the fetal position and hope his anba guards will come soon.

As soon the villager were in arm reach the started beating the poor boy with random punches and kicks sometime a random rock to his head and arms sometime striking at his joint as he wait for it to over it didn't hurt much but he just sat there wait for his guards.

Dog was trying so hard not to kill her teammates for they need to find and protection of Naurto Uzumaki but like most of this village the other anbu bear and frog was taking the sweat time getting the supplies ready. "If only I could have cat, wolf, or weasel then we could have been looking for Naruto right now."

Come now Kazumi you need to relax some more what the rush said bear then the room tempter drop to zero when the room filled Kazumi KI {Killer Intent} where bear and frog were choking on it.

"You better be out the door in ten second and prey that Naruto is not hurt or you won't be able to be shonbi or a man ever again," said a very piss of Kazumi.

"Damn it bear you had to open your mouth your just luck it wasn't cat you said that too. " Said frog thinks it might be best to retire from being a shonbi after this mission.

As they left in the form of shunshin they caught up to a levied Kazumi, what they say made their hair stick up on the back of their neck. The demon brat as they thought was getting attack by the villager they weren't scared for Naruto stake but they were remember Kazumi threat to bear.

"Let save the boy before this get out of hand." Said bear before Kazmi can hurt him. As the villagers were beating him, and calling him names as Naruto was spitting out blood from his mouth was wondering why it was taking so long for his guards to reach him.

When a villager pulled out a tanto, {Japanese short sword about the same size of kbar} screaming, "This is for my sister Die demon brat" as he going bring it down to Naruto heart. When suddenly one of his anbu guards grab the villager wrist to prevent it from coming down into Naruto heart.

When Naruto look up he was smiling "What took you so long dog-san I was starting to think that I was forgot and I was left to die here today."

What Naruto didn't see under the dog mask Kazumi was ferrous that she almost struck the villagers down when she saw them trying to kill Naruto. Only his years as anbu saved the villagers.

"Alright everyone you are all are herby under arrested for assault and breaking the third law you all will be detain now follow bear and frog to interrogation building where you will be interrogated for your crimes and punish but you sir."

As she was talking to the villager still holding on his wrist squeezing tight by the second until it snap breaking ever bone in wrist as he the man scream in pain almost passing out of pain.

"You are going to jail cell and then be you will be have a publicly execution for attempted murdered." Kazumi said with venom in her words.

"How dare your protect that- that thing you should of let us kill that thing." Said a random villager "It is the Hokage law that we protect the boy" said Frog.

"Damn it all there too many of them and take Naruto to the hospital" Kazumi thought.

when one Jonin and two chunin started walking out of bar around the corner "hey you Jonin and chunin come here" he said. "Yes Anbu-san" said the Jonin with a smile on his face.

"do you mind taking this boy to the hospital while we take care of this mob" said Kazumi "yes Anbu-san" Jonin said with a kind smile.

"come on men we have a mission to do" as the Jonin pick up the boy from the floor and jumped away with the chunin. "Dog-san do you think that was the best course of action" Frog said.

"I hope so" Kazumi as they took the mob to T/I building.

Naruto was a little worried about the Jonin and two chunin. He had seen them around before, when he was at the orphanage as they were paying one of his 'caretakers' to pour some liquid from a vile into one of his drink it didn't affect him other than making him have the runs but he didn't trust them.

"Hey Shisui can we pick up the pace we got to hurry up" said one of the chunin "Don't worry Ensui we get there soon enough. How about you Ko do you have something to say."

Shisui ask the second chunin Ko sigh "Let get this over with" as he activated his Byakugan hitting Naruto tenketsu point on his body knock him out before he could scream.

"Shisui we got to hurry did you get that empty floor." Said Ko "Yes it wasn't hard I just bribed the head of the hospital. "Now how about we start setting up let end this the demon will die this day." Shisui said with a cruel.

Just finishing their mission together they running home to spend some time with their little brother Naruto.

"Hey cat wasn't this mission a little weird that they send only two of us on this retrieval mission to kiri just for it to be false information." Badger said.

"Yes it was maybe we should speed up I have a bad feeling that something bad going to happen." Cat said. They then double their effort to reach Konoha.

Naruto was just waking up but as he tried to move his arms to rub his eyes he felt as if hot metal rod were pressing into his arm as his eyes were getting adjusted to the darkness he notice that his forearm and his ankles were hurting very much and felt something running down at those point as well.

"Damn where am I" he said as he was looking at his surrounding it was standard hospital room but he then realize that he was not on the bed for it was across the room from him. Then he understood what was happening to him. He look at where he felt where the liquid was coming out his right arm. He saw that it was his blood where they stab a kunai into his wrist just were the bottom of the handle was just sticking out he guess that was how his other arm and legs where as well.

"We'll look who waking up now," said Shisui

"Now how about we start are little are little party started HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEMON BRAT" as Shisui throw a chakra enhance fist to naruto left side of the body were he broke his rib that bruised his lung and stab him in the heart.

Naruto refuse to let them hear scream and cry. "All right let get started" as he started throwing chakra enhance punches all over his body. "SCREAM FOR ME!" as they just keep this up until they ran low on chakra and then switch out with someone other, this happen for about two hours

"Damn why won't you scream you fucking brat" said Enusi as he through a left hook at the shattered jaw of Naruto for the twelve time that hour he was just no more than a bag of shattered bones and blood. "You know what, fuck this let just slash his throat and let get this over."

"What make you think that would even work on him we just beat him into a big blob of blood trap into a human skin." Said Shisui

" He just start healing himself anyway, if you want to kill him we will have to destroy his body good thing I know Katon jutsu but I think I will skin him alive as a trophy I want you Enusi to lock this room down until were finish then." He continue to give out order but that was when Naruto feel into unconscious that when he found himself in the sewer.

"I wonder how i got in the sewer but this pipe are too big I wonder if this is heaven or hell" as he walk deeper in the sewer that when he meet this giant room with these giant door

"Let see who I'm meeting Kami or The Shinigami." As he walk into the room all he saw was a giant cage then he heard a voice "come closer."

Even though Naruto know that it wanted him to come in it striking range but he couldn't back down to whatever this thing is.

As soon as he stop a giant red paw sweep past missing his eye by a millimeter it took ever will power to not finch but he did when Naruto look where the paw came from he saw two giant red blood shot eyes.

"Well my jailer came to see me now, you're a little younger then what I wanted," it said with a sadist smile

"So this is what hell look like. My punishment being stuck the mighty Kyuubi. They thought I need more punishment then I receive when I was alive." Said Naruto with a confuse look in his eye

"You're not dead yet boy" Naruto eyebrow rose at this but as he was going to say something The Kyuubi cut him off

" I brought you here to see Why I was healing you so much that I had to mess with your genetic code just to make sure you lived so I can live as well" The Kyuubi said with some venom in it voice.

"Come here and let see through your memories." Kyuubi said in a bored tone.

"Alright but how I'm I going to show you my memories and where are we if I'm not dead." Naruto said with little curios at what the Kyuubi said about him dying that he/she dies as well.

"We are in your mindscape. All you have to do is just open your open mind for me to go thought your memories." Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"Then how do I know that all you're going to do to me when if I let free range to me mind. I may not know what going on but I don't trust you as far as throw you." Naruto said with a serious face

"Ah ah ah your not as stupid as the rest of your kind but I will give you my word as a bujji that I won't try to take control of you when I running through your mind". Said a smirking Kyuubi

See no other option other than going back to reality "Alright here goes nothing" As he gave the Kyuubi free rein to his memories Naruto could see as Kyuubi face change from its sadist smile to one of disgust as it rum around his memories.

When Kyuubi snap out of his mind it look trouble no that not the word more disturbed.

"Damn" was a it said as it refuse to make eye contact with him

"Well what done is done so stop dwelling in the past and move past that" Naruto sad but wisely said

"But it my fault that you were treated this way they treated you worse than most rapist and murder are treated. As if you were me I am truly sorry for what they done to you." Kyuubi said with confusion wondering why the boy wasn't mad him.

"Well what done is done there nothing that can change the past and there nothing we can do about it." Naruto said a little depressed about his past, "well no point cry over spilt mike let get to know each other then I a-"

"WHAT ho- how could you just forgive me li- like that, I know that you know what I did to the village I-I the reason that you are I took away everything from you, How can you just forgive like that." Kyuubi said as if for once it life that seen forgiveness.

"As I said there no point in cry over spilt milk, but I have not forgave you for what you have done." Naruto said with a stern voice but as he watch the kyuubi lower it head in shame for beliving he forgave it "I didn't say I won't forgive you. You just have to earn it just like my respect because nothing is free in life but death."

Kyuubi looking at the boy with look of understanding before saying "What wise word for a mere kit no older then newborn to say." Then the Kyuubi look naruto straight into his eyes before saying "I can respect that but as a token of the hospitality you have shown me I shall let you active the mutation that I made to save are life's but know this, should you activate it will hurt a lot but it should help you be a much better ninja when you grow up and it help achieve your goals.

Naruto was looking at the Kyuubi with a suspects look before nod his head. "Now all we have to do it take care of the people skin you alive right now be prepared for pain"

Naruto was wondering what he mean when he was kicked out of his mindscape then suddenly unbelivible pain was felt as a kunai was peeling of the skin off what was left of Naruto mid back they started from his left arm and made their way to his front and back .

"Well look who has wak-"one of his tormenter notice that Naruto eyes change color when originally the where ocean blue like before they were slitted pupil but they weren't red like Kyuubi they were mustard yellow. That when his helper backed up in fighting positions,

"Why have you stop! "Yelled Shisui they just pointed to Naruto.

That when he realize that he was growing rapidly and expanding but also becoming more animalistic change into more like a bipedal Fox but much more muscular topping out at eight foot looking about two hundred and eighty pounds of pure muscle but it face was cover by dark shadows until he roared.

Due to the roar Ko lose control of his chakra control making release the silence seal letting everyone hear Transform Naruto Roar scaring and in some case scarring the people of the village and animals even the one in The Forest of Death but for one old man a small smile lite up on his face

"Well it seem there a new pawn in the game."

Back to the hospital the shinobi were trying to get the sick patient and civilian staff member out it when the Hokage showed up he was an elderly man in his late eighty but he wasn't known as the god of shinobi for nothing he has a present that demanded respect

"What going on in there "yelled one angry and frustrated Hiruzen Sarutobi

The Anbu overseeing the operation "well sir we have Genin exit staff and patient out of the building and for the patient that can't be move we have chunin protecting them while we have Jounin scouting out the floor of hospital the battle raging but we have found seal on the that floor some silence some explosive and some duds we are only half way defusing them"

that when one of window broke due to a body flying out of it and landing one the floor scaring the civilians making the Hokage and the Anbu rush over to the body to see if it was still alive or if the brain was still intact so they can still get information for it

What they found was one bloody chunin Ensui was missing his right hand and four large slashs going down his chest vertically and what looked like a large bite mark taking most of his left calf but the most scarring was a huge slash tearing out his eyes and upper part of his nose but he was alive but would die in a few second due to trauma and bloodlust

"get me a yamanaka right now' Yelled Hiruzen in a few second Inoichi showed up "what do you need me to do Hokage"

"I need to know what happing up there and why it happening" explained Hiruzen

Inoichi ran through a few hand seals "Mind Body Transmission Jutsus" as he showed him and the Hokage what was the cause of this matter and what made it happen as they watch what transpired Ensui day when the found out that he help in the kidnapping and the torture of one Naruto Uzumaki it truly broke the old man heart to watch what happen and wounder when did this happen when did he lose so much control over this village that this can happen under his watch then and there he promise that this will never happen again.

what brought him back to the memories was Naruto suddening growing as he watch him transform into a bipedal fox an watch as Naruto Fox Form tore the chunin apart killing Ko in the first minute of the fight as he suddenly charge Ko into a wall boring through it and then another and another and a the fourth wall Ko body stop going through them just to become stuck in the wall Shisui and Ensui chased after their friend but as soon as the caught up they saw his head was torn off his body by Naruto or what they belive the Kyuubi biting it off this got Ensui furious so much he charge throwing kunia and shuriken but if he was paying attention he would notice that the shuriken bounce off and the kunia barely penetrate his skin Ensui performed a spinning jump heel kick only to have fox to take most of his calf and as he hold his leg in pain the fox made a swipe straight down and do to his damage leg he wasn't fast enough to fully dodge the swipe

To save his friend Shisui started throwing Jutsu around" Fire Style Dragon Flame Justu" making both the Fox and Ensui to both dodge as soon as they separate he fired an Justu "Fire Style Phoenix Flower to do some minor damage while he set up another Fire Justu the fox jumped through the Justu clawing at his eyes as worries show on his face he substitute with the close thing and that being Ensui taking his eyes and there vision. Inoichi decided to end the Justu "Hokage what do we do" he ask but the Hokage was already jumping to the floor when an explosion happen on that floor knocking back the Hokage and Shinobi on that Floor after it cleared he tried again to look for Naruto as he rummage through what was left of the floor he headed to their last know location

As he headed there he notice the smell of blood and burned fur he rushed toward the smell where he notice the remains of Shisui and against a wall is a slightly burned normal Naruto to protect him he sealed him in a body seal scroll as and couple Anbu showed up

"Hokage what do you want us to do sir' they ask as the Hokage lit up his pipe thinking how he should handle it "set up perimeter on this floor and get some construction crew ready both civilian and shinobi and get the council ready" as he put his pipe in and took a long drag he said "it going to be a long night."

Shunsui Kyōraku zanpakuto


End file.
